Dustin and Chip Do Cupid
by Pink Wolf Princess
Summary: Dustin and Chip decide to play matchmakers. Uh-oh.
1. Chapter 1: Beyond Bored

Even though I do not own the Power Rangers, let the chaos begin!

And no, there is no slash. And yes, this is in a separate AU than my 'fluff' stories. Okay, now the yellow dude wicked-ness start! That time I meant it.

Chapter One: Beyond Bored

"Dude, I am so bored," stated Waldo "Dustin" Brooks, the Yellow Ninja Ranger, flopped down in a yellow beanbag. Sprawled out on the red couch the only other male Earth-bound Yellow Ranger- Charlie "Chip" Thorn of Mystic Force- agreed.

"Me too."

"Then go do something," yelled Kelly Holloway from Storm Chargers' counter. The two dudes were hanging out in a corner of the motocross store, as they had been all day. Both were wearing yellow T-shirts and jeans.

"We need something to do," Dustin agreed, blowing up at his dark brown bangs. Chip studied the freckles on his forearm.

"But what? Christmas ended _weeks_ ago."

"Yeah… and no monsters have been attacking."

"So true."

"Maybe we could TP all the headquarters again," mused the elder Yellow.

"Nah… that's our Halloween prank."

"Intergalactic fireworks display?"

"Power Rangers Day celebration."

"Go back in time?"

"Did that for last year's April Fools Day…"

"Road trip?"

"We did that our first summer, seeing all the Power Ranger tourist sites."

"Dude…"

"Wicked…"

For a moment both were contented with reminiscing. Then they got back to work.

"We could go down to the Rock Podium for a while?" Chip suggested. Kelly, who was also a redhead, commented, "Yeah, go bug Toby for a while instead of me."

Dustin just glowered mildly at his girlfriend. Then he got an idea.

"Hey!"

"What?" Chip asked.

"We have girlfriends, my fellow yellow fellow, but I know someone who doesn't! And with Valentine's Day in a month, now is the perfect time to play matchmaker!"

"Maybe two people as happy as me and Vida?" Chip asked. "Wicked idea, fellow yellow fellow!"

"Thank you, now let's go!"

Dustin ninja-streaked while Chip used his lightning speed to zoom off. Kelly stared after the two yellow blurs.

"What have I done?"

Literally a minute later Dustin led Chip down into Ninja Ops. Entering the main room, Dustin gestured towards Cameron Watanabe, the Green Samurai Ranger, who was absorbed at his computer consul. Chip looked at his best dude friend askance.

"Cam?"

The serious-minded young man with silky black hair, almond eyes framed by wire frame eyes, and tawny skin was dressed in a green turtleneck sweater and black slacks. He was also completely lost in his study on the morphing grid and lots of other high tech stuff that would go over most other geniuses' heads. May the Power protect the world when he, Billy Cranston, Udonna, Kat Manx, and Dr. K decided to come up with a plan. Scratch that- protect the _universes_.

"And did you have a plan on how to hook up Cam? Because let's face it, it's usually not a good idea to mix an untainted civilian with a Power Ranger. I mean, most people he couldn't tell a tenth of the stuff he does."

"I know that," Dustin nodded. "Come on."

Quietly he led the way to Cam's room and looked meaningfully at Chip. Getting the message, Chip used his lightning magic to almost instantaneously deactivate all of Cam's security systems on his door. Only then could Dustin pick the lock.

"I've been in here a couple of times before," he whispered as they entered the room. "And each time I've noticed this on the dresser-"

'This' was a photo in a seashell decorated frame. The photo considered of a cheerful looking Cam standing next to an equally cheerful looking woman with pale blond hair in two braids. Chip recognized her at once.

"No way."

"Yes way!"

Hastily the two exited Cam's room, relocking the door and reactivating the security systems. Then Dustin led Chip to the room of the Blue Ninja Ranger. On the dresser was the same photo.

"Is this proof enough that we should play matchmaker?" frowned Chip as they left the room, heading for Dustin's. Dustin rolled his eyes.

"Dude, trust me, the photos are the tip of the iceberg! The two of them have crushes on each other, I know it. They're two of my closest friends… besides, they've always had a bit of a soft spot for each other. It's just been growing over the years," Dustin shrugged.

Chip thought it over while they finished the walk to Dustin's room. Once they were inside he nodded.

"They do seem most at ease when they're with each other."

"So… matchmaking is the name of the game?"

"Yep!"

For a minute the two Rangers stood there, beaming at one another in giddiness that they were no longer bored. Then Chip thought of something.

"Uh… Dustin?"

"Dude?"

"How exactly do you match-make?"

"Good question. I don't know."

The two male Yellows stood there, concerned.

Oh boy. The chaos really has begun. Just for reference, it's January 2010… so it's a couple of months ago our time.


	2. Chapter 2: Council of Love

Nope, don't own the Power Rangers. Or sticky notes. Are those even copyrighted? And not Sherlock Holmes either. Although since Sir Arthur Conan Doyle didn't want him I think all Holmes fans should have equal rights to him.

Chapter Two: Council of Love

"Hm… love letters?" Chip tried, scribbling it down on a yellow sticky note. But Dustin shook his head. He had trained against Tori and Cam a few too many times to risk something like that blowing up in their faces. With a shrug Chip crumpled it up and threw it into the halfway full waste basket.

It had been two hours, and they hadn't come up with a single good idea on how to get Tori and Cam together.

"Mistletoe?" Dustin commented.

"A little too late to get away with that."

"Yeah," Dustin had to agree. "How about a romantic dinner for two?"

"Maybe… but how do Tori and Cam define 'romantic'? They're not exactly orthodox."

"Give them tickets to a whale watching boat ride?"

"That could work," Chip admitted. "Or we could talk Cam into asking Tori for a surfing lesson."

"Good one! They both like books… maybe we could sneak some romance novels into their reading piles to 'get them in the mood for love'," Dustin suggested.

"Wow, no wonder Dino Thunder freaked when you were put under an evil spell," Chip shook his head in admiration as he conjured up a piece of paper and a pencil to write down the ideas.

"A moonlit stroll?"

"Whoo-hoo! I remember when Vida was a vampire and we were talking and there was moonlight everywhere and I so wanted to kiss her except I couldn't because otherwise she wouldn't be able to fight it at all and she'd bite me and then I would become a vampire too-"

"Pulling a Fran, Chip, pulling a Fran."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's cool, dude. And maybe we could talk Tori into asking Cam to explain some of his computer stuff to her."

"Good one, Dustin."

A pause. Then, out of nowhere-

"Sleeping spell!"

"You lost me. Besides, Chip, you said love spells weren't allowed."

"No, no, no. We put them under a sleeping spell and put them in a hammock together and they cuddle and when they wake up- voila!"

"Worth a shot," Dustin said at last. Confidently Chip wrote it down.

"Hey! A movie! That's always a good romantic idea!"

"Anything good out right now?"

"Um… _Sherlock Holmes _is still playing I think."

"Sherlock is the ultimate lady-hater!"

"Not in this movie," Chip corrected him. "And if they see Sherlock Holmes acting lovey-dovey…"

"Maybe they'll think it's okay for them to act lovey-dovey," Dustin realized Chip's plan. "Psychology is complicated."

"Comes with the territory of having Vida as a girlfriend," Chip shrugged modestly. Suddenly nervous he requested, "But never tell her I said that."

"On my yellow fellow honor," Dustin promised. Looking over at Chip's list he wondered, "Do you think we have enough ideas?"

"I don't know. Like I said, I've never match-made before," Chip fretted. So Dustin decided, "Even though I've never match-made before either a few more ideas can't hurt."

Silence.

"A trip to the boardwalk? That's usually pretty popular with the couples."

"Dude, that's a great idea! And think that this is one too- trip to see the Gym and Juice Bar, the original Power Rangers hangout!"

"Perfect!" Chip scribbled it down. "Any more ideas?"

"I think that's enough for now."

"I think so too."

Now all the fellow Yellows needed to do was to implement their plans.

Will any of their plans actually work? Find out next time!


End file.
